


Pretend It's Okay

by CCsecretklissesbackstage



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Emergency c-section, I know the ending is sad, Labour scene, Larry Stylinson mpreg, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mpreg, Parents!Larry, Pregnant!louis, Punk!Larry, Punk!Louis, Unhappy Ending, etc. - Freeform, larry mpreg, punk!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-02
Updated: 2015-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-10 06:13:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3279752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CCsecretklissesbackstage/pseuds/CCsecretklissesbackstage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary is in the story</p>
    </blockquote>





	Pretend It's Okay

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is in the story

Summary: Louis and Harry are the parents of three year old boy-girl twins, Dylan Thomas and Alice Marie Styles-Tomlinson. Louis' nine months pregnant--and very close to his due date with baby number three, everything's okay, until it's not. (punk!Larry, Louis has blue hair, that's slowly fading back to brown due to the fact that he hasn't been able to dye his hair since he got pregnant, and he has snake-bites, an eyebrow piercing, and size two gauges with all of his regular tattoos. Harry has brown hair with hints of dark purple in it, a lip ring and a tongue ring, and all of his regular tattoos as well)

*

"Daddy, up!" Dylan says as he pulls on Louis' black yoga pants leg, then lifting up his arms when the blue haired lad looks down at him.

"I'm sorry buddy, the doctor said daddy can't carry you anymore since your sibling's coming soon." Louis says as he looks down at his eldest son.

"Daddy no love me anymore?" Dylan says sadly as tears brim in his bright green eyes, a replica of his father's.

"No bug, that's not true. I love you very much." Louis says as he walks over to the plush couch in his and Harry's living room, sitting down on it and patting the cushion next to him to let Dylan sit with him.

"Daddy where papa?" the toddler lisps as he looks up at his father, who in comparison to him, is very tall at five feet and nine inches.

"I'm not sure buddy, maybe he's with your sister." Louis replies as he rubs his hand over his protruding stomach.

"The tickle monster's gonna get you!" Harry says playfully as he runs into the living room with Alice squealing as he chases her around their flat.

"No papa, no tickle monster!" she shrieks, squealing when Harry grabs her from behind and starts tickling her sides.

"Hi beautiful." Harry says as he sits down on the couch next to his twenty-three year old husband with Alice in his arms, kissing the shorter lad's lips.

"Hi." Louis smiles, then kissing his daughter's head.

"How's the little one doing?" Harry asks as he places his hand on Louis' stomach.

"Fine, probably sleeping at the moment." Louis replies as he places his hand over Harry's. 

"Hm. So, do you want to help me bathe these two little monsters before dinner time?" Harry asks the cerulean eyed lad as he picks up Dylan and Alice.

"Sure." Louis says as he struggles to get himself off the couch.

"Do you need my help?" Harry asks in concern as he watches his husband try to lift himself off their tan couch. 

"Please." Louis says as he holds out his hands for the curly haired lad.

"Why don't you kiddos go wait for daddy and I in the bathroom?" Harry tells the twins as he places them on the hardwood floor, watching fondly as they race each other upstairs. 

Harry grabs onto Louis' smaller hands, grunting a little as he lifts his husband up off their couch.

"Can't wait till this kiddo's born, I hate not being able to get up off this couch by myself." Louis groans as he holds onto Harry's hand while the curly haired twenty-one year old helps him upstairs to the bathroom.

"You kiddos better be in the tub already." Harry warns as he starts opening the bathroom door, letting out a chuckle when he hears the twins quickly scamper into the shower/tub.

"Daddy!" Alice squeals as Louis walks into the spacious bathroom behind Harry, the blue haired lad smiles, waving at his three year old.

Louis kneels down beside the tub, ruffling his daughter's curly hair.

Alice then accidentally pulls on one of Louis' snake-bites, wanting a kiss as she pulls his face close to hers.

"Sweetheart, you're hurting me." he winces as she tugs on the purple metallic ring.

"Sorry daddy." she says softly, then kissing her father's cheek.

"Alright you two, let's get this bath started." Harry says as he turns on the water, then putting a good amount of bubbles into the bath.

"Papa, what for din?" Dylan lisps as he looks up at his curly haired father with green eyes that mirror his own.

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Harry says as he starts lathering shampoo into Alice's hair, Louis doing the same with Dylan.

"Yay!" the twins synchronise, clapping their little hands together.

"Daddy!" Dylan wails as some of the shampoo gets in his eyes, the toddler whimpering as he rubs at his sore eyes.

"Shh, don't rub them baby. Let me see." Louis says as he removes his son's small hands from his face, then looking into his green eyes. 

"It's okay baby." Harry soothes his son as he looks over at the sobbing toddler.

"Dylie you gotta sit still." Louis reprimands his son as he pours a cup of water over the three year old's face in an attempt to remove the shampoo.

"I sowwy." Dylan mumbles as Louis finishes getting the shampoo out of his eyes, the blue haired father then putting some soap on a washcloth and cleaning his son with it.

"Papa, ducky!" Alice says as she points to her yellow duck on the top of the toilet.

"You want your ducky?" Harry asks. 

The toddler nods her head, making grabby hands for the yellow duck that makes quacking noises when you squeeze it.

Harry nods, grabbing the yellow duck from off the top of the toilet and handing it to his daughter.

"There you go love." Harry says sweetly as he hands Alice the bath toy.

The toddler squeezes the toy, giggling when the pastel yellow duck quacks.

"Okay kiddos, time to dry off and get ready for bed!" Harry exclaims as he picks up Alice out of the tub, the wrapping her up in a pink towel with unicorns and rainbows on it as Louis helps Dylan climb out of the tub, the pregnant lad then wrapping their son in his blue towel that has star decals on it. 

The couple walks into their twins' bedroom with Harry holding the two children, then placing them on their changing tables.

"Ali, footie pjs or no?" Louis asks his daughter as he holds up her yellow flower pyjamas.

She nods, and Louis helps her put on the onesie. 

"Okay big guy, time for pjs. What do you want to wear to bed?" Harry questions his son as he looks through the brunette's closet.

"Foo-ball!" Dylan squeals. 

Harry then picks out all of his football pjs. 

"Pick one buddy." Harry says as he holds up the footie pyjamas. 

Dylan points at the one that says Manchester United on the front with David Beckham's name and number on the back.

"Man U? Good choice little man, they're a good team." Harry comments as he picks up his three year old son and dresses him in the footie pyjamas.

"Daddy, my ducky." Alice says as she points at her bed where her favourite stuffed animal is, Quackers the Duck, a present from Harry's mother that she's had since birth.

Louis nods, grabbing the plush pastel yellow duck, handing it to his daughter.

"Dyl, you want your bear?" Harry asks as he picks up his son and carries him over to where Louis and Alice are.

Dylan sleepily nods, taking the Snuggle bear from his father and clutching it to his chest as he fists his other hand in Harry's shirt.

"Daddy?" Alice asks her father as she lifts up her arms, wanting to be carried downstairs like her twin brother.

"Not tonight baby, maybe we can hold hands instead?" Louis tries to compromise with the three year old. 

Luckily she's not as stubborn as her brother is, and she gladly takes Louis' hand in her smaller one as they walk down the wooden stairs together with Harry and Dylan beside them.

*

Louis wakes up to excruciating pain that night, and after having gone through labour once he already knows what's happening.

"Harry, Harry wake up." he says, shaking his husband's broad and muscular form.

Harry groans in response, then turning on the lamp on the nightstand and rolling over to face his heavily pregnant husband.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Harry asks as he watches Louis' face contort in pain while the older lad clutches onto his stomach.

"I'm in labour, H." Louis gets out, then grabbing Harry's hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Louis, you're not supposed to be in labor for two more weeks! Do you want me to call an ambulance?" Harry asks in concern.

Louis nods his head as he screams out in pain. 

Harry then gets off the bed and turns on the main light, running around the room to find his phone.

"Okay, found my phone. I'll call Liam and Zayn to have them watch Dyl and Ali after we call the ambulance." Harry informs his husband as he sits down on the bed next to him, letting the shorter lad squeeze onto his hand as the pain in his abdomen grows stronger.

"999, what's your emergency?" 

"Hi, I need an ambulance. My husband's in labour and he's not due for two more weeks, our address is 127 Peters Drive, London, England." Harry tells the operator on the other line. 

"Alright sir, I want you and your husband to stay calm. The ambulance should be at your home soon, just tell your husband to keep breathing." the woman tells him.

"Okay, thank you so much." Harry replies before hanging up the phone.

"Time to call Zayn and Liam." Harry mumbles before dialling the other couple's house phone.

*

"Harry, mate, why the fuck are you calling me at four in the morning?! I was trying to get back to sleep after dealing with Aaliyah kicking me for three hours non-stop." Zayn grumbles as he picks up the ringing house phone.

"Louis' in labour Z, I need you and Liam to come watch Dyl and Ali while we're at the hospital. Just try and keep them asleep. You know what to do if they wake up." Harry says softly, hearing shuffling in the background as Zayn wakes up Liam and the two of them hurry to put some clothes on.

"What d'you mean Louis' in labour?! He's not due for two more weeks!" Zayn exclaims as Liam helps him into their black SUV.

"I realise he's not due for two more weeks, but, Louis' in labour whether we like it or not and there's an ambulance coming to get us. Just, watch over Dylan and Alice while we're gone." Harry pleads as he rubs his hand over Louis' knuckles while the tan skinned lad fights through a tough contraction.

"Alright Haz, stay calm. We're on our way." the raven haired lad with a red streak in his hair tells him before hanging up.

*

"Darling, it's okay. Just breathe." Harry soothes his husband as they're sat on their living room couch, the tan skinned lad moaning and groaning through the awful pain of his contractions. 

"Please tell me that's the paramedics." Louis whimpers as someone knocks on his and Harry's front door.

"It's Zayn and Liam, plus the paramedics." Harry says as he walks over to the door and opens it, revealing the couple and the EMT's.

"The kids are upstairs, take good care of them lads." Harry calls out to the couple as the paramedics lift Louis onto the gurney and start making their way out of the spacious home.

"Honey, how far along are you?" a female paramedic asks Louis as they're making their way to the ambulance.

"Thirty-eight weeks." Harry replies for him as they load Louis into the ambulance and he hops onto the metal bench next to Louis.

"Well, he and your baby should be fine, two weeks early usually isn't that bad for going into labour. Now if he were a month or more early, that'd be a different story." the paramedic tells Louis truthfully as she takes out some ultrasound equipment to make sure the baby is okay.

"Love, she needs to perform a quick ultrasound to check on the baby. Can you pull up your shirt?" Harry asks his husband. Louis nods, moving his fingers to the bottom of his shirt to lift it up to his chest.

"Alright sweetie, your baby appears to be fine, nothing major going on in there. You should be perfectly fine to have a natural birth once we reach the hospital." the paramedic tells the couple calmly, and Louis lets out a sigh of relief. 

"So the baby's okay?" Harry asks for confirmation.

"Absolutely, good luck you two." she smiles as they start wheeling the couple into the hospital.

*

"H, can you help me put my gown on?.l" Louis asks his husband as he pokes his head out of the bathroom.

"Sure babe." Harry replies, then walking into the bathroom and helping Louis put on the purple gown.

"Thanks, babe." Louis smiles, leaning up on his tip-toes and kissing the taller lad's cheek.

*

"Oh, shit! Harry, my water broke!" Louis shouts throughout the hospital room, his husband then emerging from the bathroom.

"Holy crap, we really need a doctor in here." Harry says as he presses the call button.

*

"Everything okay in here?" a nurse asks as she walks into the couple's hospital room.

"Find a doctor, please. His water just broke and we haven't seen a doctor since we got here." Harry tells the woman, watching as she quickly jogs out of the hospital room.

*

"Hi, I'm Doctor Yang, I heard you needed a doctor in here?" an asain woman asks as she walks into Louis' hospital room.

"Yes, I haven't been checked since we got here and my water just broke five minutes ago." Louis confesses.

"I'm so sorry about that, we're really busy tonight. There was a bad explosion at some apartment building and a whole bunch of people are being admitted. Can you spread your legs for me?" Doctor Yang apologises, then snapping on some white gloves as Louis spreads his legs open.

"You doin' okay, honey?" Harry asks in concern as the cerulean eyed lad's face scrunches in pain.

"Fine, just feeling a contraction start up." Louis whispers as Doctor Yang inspects his cervix.

"Okay Mr. Styles-Tomlinson, you're sox centimetres at the moment, just press the call button if you need me." she informs the couple.

"Um, before you leave, I'd prefer if you'd address me as Louis." the twenty-six year old says before the midwife walks out of his hospital room.

*

"Ow, oh god Harry!" Louis whimpers as he clutches onto Harry's biceps while he's walking around his hospital room, doubling over as another contraction comes over him, multiple tears of pain running down his tan cheeks.

"Shh, it's okay. Breathe sweetheart, you're doing great." Harry soothes the pain stricken lad as he brushes some of Louis' sweaty hair away fom his face.

"I swear, we are never having a fourth kid. Three is the most you're gonna get." Louis grunts as he squeezes onto Harry's hand, glaring daggers at the curly haired lad.

"I know Lou, we never agreed on more than three anyway." Harry replies as he massages the blue haired lad's sore back.

"Can we walk around the maternity floor? This room is too small." Louis asks, looking up at Harry with his crystal blue eyes through his long lashes.

"Course we can, you'll just have to bring your IV drip with us." Harry says as he helps the older lad walk towards the hospital room door, opening it and walking out into the maternity floor's hallway.

*

"Everything going well lads?" Doctor Yang asks as she passes the couple in the hallway.

"So far so good." Harry says as he places his hand on the small of Louis' back.

*

"Louis, baby?" Harry asks worriedly as he notices that Louis' complexion has turned to a sickly pale colour.

Louis then falls, luckily being caught in Harry's arms.

"Lou?! C'mon baby wake up!" Harry panics, lightly tapping Louis' face in an attempt to wake him up.

"Sir, is everything alright?" a male nurse asks as he walks up to Harry.

"Can you go find Doctor Yang?" Harry asks as he holds onto Louis' unconscious body.

The male nurse jogs off in search of Doctor Yang, then returning a few minutes later with the Asian midwife in tow.

"Harry what happened?" she asks as she kneels down to the twenty-four year old's height.

"I don't know, we were walking and h-he started looking really pale, and then he just passed out. Luckily I caught 'im before he fell to the floor." Harry explains as he hold Louis' head in his hand.

"I need an operating team and a gurney on the maternity floor, sector three. We need to perform an emergency c-section on an unconscious male in labour." Doctor Yang speaks into her pager. 

"A-a c-section? Is he gonna be okay?" Harry asks in fear.

"We'll do everything we can Harry." she says as the surgeons arrive with a gurney and place Louis on it before they disappear to the OR.

*

"Mum?" Harry says shakily as his mother picks up her phone.

"Honey, are you alright?" she asks, noticing the panic in her son's voice.

"I-it's Louis. W-we were walking around the maternity floor a-and h-he passed out, luckily I caught him before he fell to the floor. H-e's in the operating room, th-they h-ad t-to p-perform a-an emergency c-section." Harry explains as tears of fear cascade down his pale cheeks.

"Honey, I want you to calm down okay? Everything'll be okay." Anne soothes her son.

"Mum, I need you." Harry sobs into the phone, silently thanking a kind woman that passes him a box of tissues for his runny nose.

"I'll be right there honey." she replies before hanging up her phone and getting into her car to head of to St. Matt's hospital.

*

"Mr. Styles-Tomlinson?" Doctor Yang calls out as she walks into the lobby.

"I-is he okay?" Harry stutters, knowing that some type of bad news is about to come from the look on Doctor Yang's face.

"We tried everything we could to save them Harry, one of them didn't make it." Doctor Yang replies sadly.

"Please don't tell me Louis' dead." Harry says as he swallows a lump in his throat.

"Louis' fine, he survived the operation. Sadly, your baby didn't." she says, looking down at Harry sadly as he falls to the floor and starts sobbing into his hands.

"Did you catch what gender the baby was?" Harry asks as he wipes away some of the tears on his face.

"It was a girl Harry, I'm so sorry for your loss." she replies.

"H-how did this happen?" Harry asks as his mother walks up to him and starts rubbing up and down his back.

"We're not quite sure what caused Louis to pass out, but when we started performing the c-section we noticed that your daughter's umbilical cord somehow ended up wrapped around her neck, she wasn't breathing when we took her out of Louis' womb. I'm so sorry." Doctor Yang explains.

"C-can my mum and I go see Louis?" he asks, she nods her head.

"Although he's still asleep I'll allow you to see him. If you don't feel comfortable breaking the news to him about your daughter when he wakes up, come find me and I'll do it for you." she tells the curly haired lad before he and his mother go to the recovery room that she had told them Louis was sleeping in.

*

"Baby girl, I'm so sorry it had to turn out this way. Your daddy and I still love you very much and we always will, you'll forever be in our hearts." Harry speaks to no one in particular as the beeping of Louis' heart monitor fills the cold and almost lifeless hospital room, but in his mind he's talking to his daughter that's now an angel up in heaven.

"It'll be okay H, Louis'll need some time to heal but everything will be fine." Anne soothes her son as tears of pain, heartbreak, and sorrow fall down his cheeks, the curly haired lad then turning his head and crying into his mother's chest.

"W-we tried s-so hard for her, I-I can't believe she's gone." Harry says as his tears stain his mother's shirt.

"Harry?" Louis calls out as he slowly wakes up, looking at his husband questioningly.

"L-Louis." Harry stutters, then hugging his husband tightly.

"Harry, where's the baby?" Louis asks as he hugs his husband.

"Louis, sh-she didn't make it through the operation. Doctor Yang said that her cord ended up wrapped around her neck and she wasn't breathing when they took her out of your womb. Our little girl was a stillborn." Harry explains as tears fall down his face. 

"Th-this is all my fault." Louis says as he starts to cry.

"No baby, this isn't your fault. This isn't anyone's fault, especially not yours." Harry corrects the blue haired lad as he caresses his cheeks.

"I-I, Harry we tried so hard, wh-why? That nurse in the ambulance told us she was okay!" Louis asks, his voice filled with sorrow as more tears fall down his cheeks.

"I don't know honey, things like these just happen sometimes." Harry says as he kisses Louis' soft lips.

"I-I want Dylan and Alice. H-have Zayn and Liam bring them here." Louis sobs as he cries into his hand.

*

"Daddy!" 

"Papa!" Louis and Harry hear their twins shout as they run into their father's hospital room.

"How're my little munchkins?!" Harry laughs as he picks up Dylan and Alice and starts tickling their sides.

"Papa, where's the baby that was in daddy's tummy?" Alice asks innocently as she cocks her head to the side.

Louis immediately starts crying, and Harry takes his children outside of the room to talk to them.

"Papa, did I make daddy sad?" Alice asks as tears of her own form in her eyes.

"No princess, that's not why daddy started crying. Do you remember how I told you that Auntie Gems lost her baby and you guys wouldn't have a cousin?" Harry asks, the twins nod their heads.

"That's what happened to daddy, he lost your little sister today. She's now an angel up in heaven." Harry explains to the three year olds.

"So that's why daddy's sad? Because we don't have a little sister anymore?" Dylan asks as years start falling out of his emerald green orbs.

"Exactly that. And daddy's not upset with you Ali, he's just sad that you won't have a little sister anymore." Harry replies before walking back into Louis' hospital room with his children.

*

Angel Aquamarine Styles-Tomlinson. 

Time of birth: 5:30 p.m., March 29th, 2018. 

Time of death: 5:33 p.m., March 29, 2018. 

You will be dearly missed. Rest In Peace.


End file.
